Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Given recent technological development and advancement, more and more appliances in a home and/or office setting may be connected to a network, such as the Internet, to form a so-called Internet of Things (IoT). A home could be equipped with a smart home controller communicatively connected to a number of networked appliances to control the operations of those appliances. For instance, the smart home controller could adjust the room temperature according to personal preference of occupants of the home, and could help reduce consumption of electricity by turning off air conditioning when no one is in a room and turning on air conditioning to a predetermined temperature when the room is occupied. As another example, a home could be equipped with a router communicative connected to the Internet as well as a number of networked appliances so as to allow a user to control those appliances via the router whether at home or remotely when not at home.